You're My Light
by Robsessed Forever
Summary: Bella is a new student in Forks High School. In her first day, she meet a guy named Edward Cullen. Edward is a blind person.


You're My Light

**Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction! I hope you like it! And I'll love the review that you give me. It will be great! Enjoy my fanfic! **

Bella's POV

"Bye, Dad! I've go to school!" I yell to my Dad.

"Have a nice day, Bells!" Charlie –My Dad- yell back to me.

No way! Now is raining! Oh, pity me! My clothes are wet a little when I walk to my lovely red Chevy truck. In my truck, I feel warm. So, let's start this day! Yeah, this is my first day in Forks High School. Yesterday I move to Forks and decided to live with my Dad. Hmm, this school is big enough, but I think my old school in Phoenix looked more better than this school.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" ask the red hair woman who stand behind the office desk.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. The new student, you know," I tell her about my self.

"Oh!" she gasp, "Isabella! It's nice to see you! Well, this is the map of our school. Your first class is Biology with Mr. Molina. Enjoy your day!" I nod to her then smile. Her name is . I know it by read her name tag.

When I come out from Mrs. Cope's office, someone pat my shoulder and make me jump in shock, "Oh my God!" I scream.

"Are you Isabella Swan? The new girl?" ask the guy who nearly make my heart jump from it's place. I growl, "Bella," with a sigh I correct his remark.

"I'm Mike Newton by the way. Can I seat with you in Biology class?" He ask me while he touch my cheek.

Damn it! "Don't touch me!" I smack his hand and run to the class.

"Oh hi there! Come in!" the teacher speak to me. He must be Mr. Molina.

"Good morning, sir! I'm Isabella Swan. Please call me Bella," I introduce myself.

"Okay Miss Swan, this is your book. You can sit beside . He was the bronze-haired that sitting near the teacher's desk." He explain.

I look to at the guy. His green eyes looks empty. Slowly I walk to the chair beside him. Don't blame me! I'm trying to not trip by my own feet.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." His expression look confused but he smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella," Oh! His smile make me melt!

Edward lend his hand to me. I shook our hands then smile to him.

"Open your book page 24!" Mr. Molina's voice break our gaze.

"Are you missing something?" I ask Edward.

"My book," he sound panic, "I can't find my book."

"Gosh! You book is right in front of you!"

"Owh. Thanks to told me."

There is something strange with Edward. Wait. Is that Braille in his book?

"Edward?" I pat his shoulder. "Are you..?"

His face turn sad, "You want to ask me that I'm blind? Yes, I'm."

He's blind? I should have know it earlier.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to him.

"That's fine," Edward smile again.

I hate Biology! It always make me bored! "You can read Braille?" I ask him after close my book.

He chuckled, "Of course I can! If I can't, how I can read books?" That smile appear again. OMG, it make Edward's face look more handsome. Do I love him? It's probably not. But this feelings.. When he smile, I felt like I'm flying in the sky.

"Mr. Cullen? Can you answer my question?" suddenly ask Edward.

In hurry, Edward's hand move around his book. "Where is the question, sir?" he ask politely.

The students in the class start to tease Edward.

"Oh sorry Mr. Cullen I draw a picture in the whiteboard. I forget that you're blind," his sound is truly sorry.

"It's okay sir," Edward give his smile to Mr. Molina.

"Ignore the other students," I whisper to him.

"It mean, that I've to ignore you?" Then he laugh.

"No!" I began to growl, "I mean the students who tease you."

Edward cover his face with his own hand, "I'm okay, Bella. Mmm, can you sit with my family this lunch?"

I nod my head. "It's better if you speak up," Edward chuckle again.

"Of course Edward. I'm so delight!"

Teeet!

"Okay class! It's enough for today! Good bye!" our teacher said.

I watch Edward grab his stuffs and put them in his bag.

"Well, I have Spanish class after this. How about you?" Edward suddenly have appear beside me. Wow, he was so tall!

"I.. I have PE," I said sadly. PE is not my favorite subject. I was bad there.

"Hi Edward! Are you ready to go?" a small girl that look like a pixie grab Edward's hand.

"Hi too Alice. Bella, this is my twin sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella, my new friend." He introduce me to his sister.

"Bella! Nice to meet you!" Alice hug me tightly.

**So? What do you think? Sorry it's too short. Tomorrow I'll write the second chapter. Please review! Review! REVIEW! :D I've to do my homework now. Bye all! **


End file.
